Fifty Shades - Bad ass decisions
by Deerhunter00025
Summary: What is supposed to be a fun night... takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades - Bad Ass decisions**

 **Christian POV**

Tonight is the night I am going to let Ana take on the reins. I have been feeling stressed the last few weeks after dealing with a merger that is going south. So tonight, I am going to do something that I haven't done in years or thought to do again. I am going to submit. I am going to hand over the whip, flogger and cuffs.

I have to admit that it has been a while since we have had a date night and done a little playing. I have had to cancel the last few weekends due to work. Instead of spending my weekends with my wife and kids I have been locked up in my study on numerous conference calls and going over tedious spreadsheets.

But tonight is a different story. I just need to be able to clear my mind, and the only way to do that is to give all the control over to Ana. I never thought I would ever submit again, but I trust my wife implicitly.

This will be the first time we have switched roles and I know that my wife is going to be in for a shock when I fill her in on my plans. To say I am slightly nervous would be a fucking understatement. But I trust her completely and I'll just tell her nothing is on the table. All I want is to be able to walk away with a clear head. Only if it is for the night. Picking my phone from my desk I decide to text Ana and fill her in on my plans.

 _Hey baby I hope your having a good day. I was about taking my gorgeous wife out on a date. How does dinner and a trip to Escala sound to you? XO Christian_

It only takes her a few minutes to reply.

 _Hey love! Today is going just fine. I would love to go on a date with you. What about Phoebe and Ted?" XO Ana_

I grin as I text her back

 _My parents agreed to babysit. They can order a pizza and let them rent a few movies off PPV. XO Christian._

Thank God we have it password protected now. When Teddy was 9 years old Ana and I walked into Teddy watching 'nun-porn'

Needless to say, Ana was speechless while all I could do was chuckle.

Flashback

Everything happened in just a matter of minutes. Ana and I had left Teddy in the family room. He was quietly watching cartoons while we went into the kitchen to get some snacks. It was after couple of minutes that Ana slowly raised her head and looked at me frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear that? Listen…" She pointed in the direction of the family room and that's when I heard moaning.

"Oh, shit Sister Mary I'm going to cum. Yes, yes, slap my balls with the ruler again."

"Well fuck!" I muttered. Ana dropped the tray of cookies and juice on the floor and headed to the family room. When we both rounded the corner we were shocked at what we had walked int. I honestly don't know whose eyes were bigger…Ana's or Teddy's. I couldn't help the chuckle leaving my lips what earned me a glare from my wife.

"How in the hell could this happen, Christian?" She whisper-yelled.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But let's discuss this later"

We had a sit down chat with Teddy and added password protection. No more nun-sex for my son.

That night after getting the kids to bed, Ana walked into my office with eyes blazing. "Ok, Christian your time for explaining is now".

Scratching the back of my neck I started to explain. "Elliot called the other day and said he had seen the remake of "Lord of the cock rings", and said I should watch it. I forget to delete it, baby"

Needless to say; forgetting to delete it from my watched movies got my ass in trouble. Literally!

End flashback.

I stare down at Ana's text on my phone. _Can't wait Mr. Grey. XO Ana_

 _Be sure to wear your black lingerie from Agent Provocateur, I got you for Christmas. You know it's my favorite. See you tonight Mrs. Grey XO Christian_

 _See you tonight, Mr. Grey. Ana xox_

Looking at the time I notice it's already 3:30. If I leave now, that will give me about two hours until Ana gets home. The kids should be home meaning I'll be able to spend a little time with them before getting ready. Calling Taylor on the intercom, I let him know I'm ready to leave for the day.

Walking through the kitchen door I notice Ted and Phoebe are sitting at the breakfast bar eating their snack that Mrs. Taylor has made. Kissing Phoebe's head and giving Ted a high five, I sit down with them and ask them how their day was and let them know gram and gramps are coming over tonight.

"Dad why are you and mom having date night and why can't we go too?" My son asks.

"Well, son your mom and I thought it would be nice to get away for the night just her and me. But, don't worry the both of you will have fun with gram and gramps. You are going to eat pizza and watch a couple of movies. It is going to be so much fun!" "Yeah dad. Me and Teddy want to go to McDonald's and then hotel to."

"Phoebe, sweetheart… mom and I aren't going to McDonald's and a hotel. We're going to Canlis and then staying at Escala for the night. But I promise the both of you. Tomorrow when we get back we will do something fun." That seems to appease them as they both smile and nod their heads.

After spending the next 30 minutes playing outside with the kids I let Mrs. Taylor know I'm going to head upstairs to get ready. Walking into my closet, I take out my best suit, the Ana tie, the anal bleaching cream, and a pair of grey boxers that Ana got me last Father's Day. With the words "big papa" on the back. Making my way in the bathroom I decide to apply the bleaching cream first. Seeing how it has to sit for 15 minutes before showering. I try and prep myself for tonight, I keep telling myself. I need this. Ana isn't Elena. I love her. I trust her.

Opening the bedroom door, I see Ana and the kids walking up the stairs.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey. Why don't you let me take over while you go get dressed? I've already packed us a bag. So all you need to do is just get ready."

Kissing my cheek she leaves to go get ready for the night.

Ted, Phoebe, myself, and my parents are sitting in the family room waiting on the pizza to arrive. I make sure I give mom and dad the password for PPV. Because Lord knows I don't need another mishap like the last time. I look up when I notice Ana coming down the stairs. After all these years, she still takes my breath away. I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

After letting Taylor know we won't need his help tonight. We make our way to the garage and get in the R8. Ana loves seeing me drive this car. Turning the radio on Bruce fills the car with "Tougher than the Rest"

"Christian are you ok? You seem quiet and not yourself tonight? Is everything ok?" "Everything's fine Ana." I say briefly looking at her. "I'll fill you in when we get to Escala."

"Christian you know I don't like surprises. Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because…fuck, Ana I'm nervous on how you are going to take it ok?"

"Christian telling me you're nervous on how I'm going to take it is making it worse. You do realize that Right? You trust me right?" She replies.

"Right now I'm starting to rethink trusting you." It's nothing bad. I just want to try something new." I shrug and hope she drops it.

"Try something new? Christian I believe we have tried just about everything out there."

"Not this Ana. For the love of God will you just hush and trust me. After dinner I promise you will see what I'm talking about."

* * *

 **Author's note: A big-ass-thank you to Ms. Derriere…woman you were my inspiration for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty shades of Bad-ass decisions**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Christian**

Making our way through Seattle is quite a journey. Ana reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Christian your hand is sweating…are you sure you are alright?" I give her a sideward glance and quickly loosen my tie. After wiping my sweaty palm on my pants I take a deep breath.

"Ana I promise to fill you in the moment we get inside Escala. You have to promise me not to run." I breathe out. With a quick nod of her head she continues to look out the window. Briefly glancing at her I can clearly see that she's just as nervous as I am. Even though she has absolutely no fucking clue what's going to happen tonight.

Walking into Escala holds so many precious and horrible memories for us. More good than bad though.

"Let's have a quick drink and I promise I'll explain everything to you, Ana. Just please promise me you won't run or think anything bad of it. If you don't like what I'm offering, you just have to tell me and we'll do something else. I promise I won't be mad."

"I promise, Christian." She says without hesitating.

"Just let me get us some wine. Why don't you go into the living room and light a fire and we can talk in there, ok?" Nodding at my wife I whisper a silent prayer to let her be ok with what I have to offer. I know she has it in her. And not to mention the turn on this is going to bring me. The Ana I fell in love with is always eager to help. No matter what the situation may be."

"You are really making me nervous, Christian." My wife places her hand on my thigh and smiles. "Spill the beans, Grey." She is trying to make light of the situation, but she is really nervous.

Closing my eyes I entwine our fingers, take her hand to my mouth and kiss her knuckles.

"Ana you know the last few weeks have been rough at work. The deal we have been working on is going south. Knowing that I may not be able to turn it around is killing me. Knowing that people can possibly lose their jobs. These people have kids, and knowing that their kids may not be able to eat. It makes me sick knowing what all we have. It just makes me sick."

"I am so sorry Christian. What can I do to help?" She whispers.

Closing my eyes I whisper. "I need you to make me forget. I need you to take away the worry I'm feeling. Even if it's just for one night. Please, Ana I need this."

"What do you need me to do? Do you need to take me to the Red Room and have your way with me? Isn't that what we came here for?"

"Ana, what I need… Fuck this so hard"

"It's ok Christian just tell me what you need."

"Ana what I need is for us to go to the red room. I need you to agree to let me submit to you. Please Ana, I need you to make me forget. Even if it's for only one night.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Christian, baby you can't just spring something like this on me. I mean I know nothing about being a Domme. I mean at least you could have warned me. I could have watched a video on what to do, or even read a how to be a _Domme for dummies book."_ She is freaking out.

I chuckle and brush my knuckles over her face. "Ana as many times as we have played, I'm sure you can think of something. I trust you completely, Ana. I really need this… please baby.

"Ok I'll do it." She says taking a deep breath.

"What?"

"I said I'll do it, Christian. I just need to know of anything you do not want me to do."

"Everything is on the table Ana. I'm up for anything. That's how much I trust you."

"Everything?" She whispers?

"Yup" I reply braver than I actually feel.

"Good. Then get that fine ass upstairs and get in position before I change my mind."

Making my way upstairs I keep repeating this mantra in my head. _It's ok I can do this. It's ok I can do this_.

Entering the room, I take a good look around. Never in a million years could I have imagines that the tables would turn. Never have I imagined I was going to be the sub and my beautiful wife would become my Mistress. I take off my clothes and shoes and lay them on the floor. Only leaving my boxers on. I take a deep breath and kneel, placing my palms up and will myself to go into sub mode.

Hearing the door open, I see Ana walking in my peripheral vision. Walking up beside me, she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me Christian. When we're in here, you are to address me as Mistress. Do you understand?" The only thing I can do is nod my head. Fuck she looks beautiful.

"Tell me you understand Christian." She repeats.

"I understand Mistress."

"Very good, Christian. Now, what are your safe words?"

"Beetlejuice and Camel. Camel to slow down, I'm almost at my limit. Beetlejuice to stop Mistress."

She bites her lips and nods and small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm going to put the ear buds in an as soon as you hear the music, I want you to stand and I am going walk you to the Saint Andrews Cross."

She places the blindfold over my eyes and puts the ear buds in. Complete darkness. Nothing but the sounds of Thomas Tallis - If Ye Love Me, fills my ears. Standing here with my wrist and ankles attached to the cross. My mind starts wondering what toys she's going to use. I feel the cold metal clamps of the nipple clamps being attached to my nipples. Feeling the bite of the clamp makes my dick spring to life and twitch. A moan escapes threw my lips as I feel her lightly pull the clamps, while her hot mouth swallows my dick. Throwing my head back, I feel my orgasm creeping up on me. She stops. _She fucking stops._ Before I have a chance to stop and think, I feel the crop lashing my legs, arms, and dick. Shit this feels good, and just what I need. I feel my arms and ankles being uncuffed and she takes my blindfold off.

"Go get on the bed and lay down. I'm going to fuck you, Christian. You can't touch me. You will not cum until I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Watching Ana crawl up on the bed almost makes me shoot my load. As I watch my cock sliding in and out of her, completely being swallowed by her wet folds. Even after two kids, her tights walls clamp around me, driving me crazy with desire. She's moving faster, while pulling on the chain. "Cum Christian." Oh, thank fuck. Feeling her pussy spasm against my cock, milking me. I throw my head back, a moan and a grunt later. I shoot my load. I haven't come this hard in a long time. _Holy fuck that was hot!_

With a soft peck on the lips, I watch Ana crawl off of me and tells me to go to the chesterfield couch. I watch her make her way over to the chest of drawers pulling out some toys. Not having any idea on what she's choosing has my curiosity going through the roof.

"Ok I'm going to blindfold you again and this is going to be pretty intense. I thought about maybe a little ass play. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Lay back and put one leg over the back of the couch. Relax and let me know if it gets to be too much, ok?"

I obey quickly and wait for my treat.

I can feel her hot breath over my now angry cock, and I can literally feel him twitch in anticipation. She teases me further by blowing softly on the tip, before I feel the edge of her tongue at my balls. Then takes one in her mouth, sucks on it softly before she moves to the next, then her tongue laps at my entire length from base to tip. The sensation is phenomenal, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of her wrapping her mouth around me, her smooth walls massaging every inch of my dick before I feel the tip hit the back of her throat. Driving me even crazier, she then swallows me down, making me feel like she is sucking my brain through my dick. Then that's when I feel it… I feel her pinky playing with my asshole. The sensation is driving me wild. But what she does next nearly tops me over the edge. That's when I feel her insert the anal plug. The combination of getting my cock sucked and the plug is driving me wild. And I know I won't last too much longer. That's when everything stops. The sucking and twisting of the plug. I feel her finger in my ass again.

"Umm…. Christian, I lost the plug. I think your ass ate it."

"What the fuck you mean my ass ate it Ana?"

"It's gone, it's not there." She says quickly.

I lower my hand and feel between my ass. Fuck, she is right. My ass ate the fucking plug.

"I'm so sorry, Christian… I don't know what happened."

"Beetlejuice, beetlejuice, beetle-fucking-juice!" I scream.

 _Mother fucking shit._ I rip the blindfold off and start walking to our bathroom. All while looking like a bow-legged- freak because I'm scared if I close my legs it will go farther inside me. Never in my life has this ever happened to me or to a former sub. How the fuck do you lose a plug in someone's asshole? I turn around when I hear Ana coming up behind me. Giggling... .She's fucking giggling!

"Know is definitely not the fucking time to giggle, Anastasia!"

Covering up her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I can't help it, but I am really sorry…but how is it possible Christian…I mean…it was just gone…poof…disappeared."

With my hands on my hips I just glare at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "Do you want me to call your mother, or maybe take you to the ER?" "What? No! Don't you dare call my mother, and no I'm not going to the ER. I'll figure something out." _The press would have a field day if they knew about this._

Making my way to the bathroom, I close the door and lock it behind me.

 _Think Grey. Fucking think._

I get on all fours on the floor, ass facing the mirror on the wall and spread one but cheek apart. I can barely see it. _How the fuck did this happen_? I give it one good strain. Nothing, it's not fucking budging. Whatever the fuck Ana did, she's wedged it up in there. Since this isn't working, I decide to sit on the toilet. Maybe with my ass spread out on each side of the toilet it will just slide out.

I don't know how long I sit there willing this fucking ass to slide out but nothing happens.

Right now would be a good time to have my phone, so I could Google and see how the fuck you get an anal plug out of your ass. My thoughts start to consume me. Thinking back to the time I had an upset stomach from cooking eggs for the family not long ago. Hell I even shit myself a little then. Now I'm scared Ana has done some damage and I won't have any control of my poop shoot.

When I am close to completely loosing it, I hear talking behind the door. Maybe Ana just decided to watch a little TV. Standing up I wrap a towel around my waist, I walk to open the door to see what the fuck she's up to. I see Elliot standing there holding butter, oil, and a pair of tweezers. Don't tell me he came to bake a cake or pull a splinter out.

"What the fuck are you doing here Elliot?"

"Ana called and said you were in a predicament. I thought I'd try and help you out." He smirks. Cutting my eyes to Ana. "You called my brother?"

"Calm down, Christian, I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to help…"

"I told you I would figure it out Ana."

"Have you gotten it out yet?"

"No, but I'm working on it."

"Look bro, Kate and I were playing with the Ben Wa balls you got us for Christmas and one fell off the string and ended up getting stuck. The only way we could get it out was using some oil." He shrugs but I can see he is barely keeping it together. "Maybe you should try that." I growl and snatch the oil out of his hands and quickly make my way back to the bathroom. Taking a cotton ball out of the cabinet, I coat the ball and my finger with the oil. _Fuck I hope this works._ Wiggling my finger in my ass, I feel the jewel handle. With a big strain and a pull it comes out. _Sweet fucking relief._

I take a good look at it and breath another sigh of relieve as I see that it came out clean. I place it in my robe pocket that is hanging on the door. I'll clean it and put it back in the chest later tonight. I wash my hands and make my way back to the bedroom.

"Everything come out ok." Ana asks me.

"Yes, everything's… Fine."

"How the fuck did that happen Bro?" He is full out laughing now and clapping his hand like a fucking moron.

"Shut up, Elliot. Now go home to your wife and take your supplies with you. And don't you breathe a word of this to anyone. As long as you never open your mouth to Kate…then we're good."

Thirty minutes later I am sitting in the tub with Ana. Her back is to my front and my legs placed over hers.

"How did you like tonight Ana?"

"Honestly, being in control is something I'll never forget. The feeling of knowing I am in control is exhilarating. Now I understand why you like it so much. Do you feel any better? Except for the little mishap?" She looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"I do. I knew you could do it. Thank you so much baby. You'll get better in time."

"What do you mean in time? You want me to DO it again? You trust me after I made your ass eat the plug." Seeing her giggle causes me to chuckle.

"I trust you completely. One mishap isn't going to change my mind. Trust me."

"Well if that's the case. Let's get out and continue in our bedroom." Turning her face towards me I peck her lips.

"I agree, Mrs. Grey."

Getting out, I wrap a towel around my waist, and put a robe on Ana. Making our way back to the bedroom, we finish what we started before my ass decided to eat the plug!

The End!

 **Author's note;**

 **Once again thanks to my awesome beta and friend 1974Alner and the one who inspired me, Mrs. Derrière? And for your awesome reviews! Until next time!**

 _Dear Deerhunter0025, Thank you for turning my mishap into such a hilarious FSOG story._ _Never did I_ _think_ _that when I started reading Fanfiction over 2 1/2 years ago, I would inspire such a story! It had me cracking up so hard I had tears! You have a great knack for writing such humorous stories. Keep it up Dizzy Snuggle Bunny! LMAO!_ _I look forward to reading more stories, that'll have me busting a gut!_

 _Sincerely, Mrs. Derrière_


End file.
